Weld guns are in common usage in many industrial applications and in particular in automotive applications. Whereas a myriad of weld gun designs have been proposed and/or utilized commercially, there is still a need for a simpler weld gun design, providing a less expensive cost of assembly; for a weld gun design that is easier to service, thereby reducing servicing costs; and for a weld gun design that provides a longer life, thereby reducing replacement costs.